Superman Redefined
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: Very AU. Takes elements of Smallville and the Justice League universe. Do not expect the good guys to always win. The M rating will be made clear with later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If you see an idea that seems original to you in the story, feel free to use it in any of yours, because I do not claim it as my own.

Prologue

Clark looked around the room as Lex stood behind him, a frown evident on his face, "What is all of this Lex?"

Lex thought about acting embarrassed for all of five seconds before he decided to do what he did best and go on the offensive, "This is the product of you keeping secrets from me our entire friendship Clark! That's what this is!"

"W-what"? Clark reared back as if physically struck.

Lex decided to keep up the verbal assault before Clark could remember he was supposed to be angry, "From the time you've saved my life I've tried to get on the inside. I've tried everything to get you to open up to me, but it's like you think I'll reject you or something if I know the truth!"

Clark visibly flinched, revealing how close to home that statement was, "Well maybe you will." 

Lex rolled his eyes and sighed, inwardly he knew he was finally getting somewhere, "Maybe I would. I highly doubt I would, but there's always a chance. But as your friend, don't you think I deserve the opportunity to choose on my own?"

Clark was definitely being swayed, Lex could see that plain as day, "I-I suppose you're right." He trailed off, seeming lost and confused.

Luthor walked over to him, and in an uncharacteristic move, put a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Clark. Just tell me and we'll see where we go from there."

After a moment, Clark nods, swallowing hard, "I ah, I'm not human. I am an alien." He looks to Lex quickly to see his reaction, but finds his face carefully blank. After a moment he continues.

"I was sent to Earth as a child, and crashed near Ma and Pa's farm. They found me and took me in, raising me as a human. But in the past couple of years I've been realizing how different I am. I have, abilities a normal human could never have. So Pa showed me the ship that brought me here. It's really nothing more than a pod though. Look can you say something so I can feel either worse or better about this? 

Lex blinked, looking to Clark who was practically pleading, "I, uh of course. Well for one, you being an Alien isn't enough to drive me away from the man who saved my life you know." Clark blinked but Lex wasn't done speaking, "I wish you had told me sooner, but I'm willing to forgive that if you uh, forgive me for kinda being a stalker." Clark smiles now.

"Of course. I honestly would never have known if your father hadn't given me the key to this room." He trailed off, contemplative as Lex's eyes widened for a moment.

"He- he did? Why would he do that?" Lex choked out. They looked at each other for a moment longer and both turned torwards the door at the same instant, "We're checking his office." Lex stated. Clark just nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.1

That was how Clark Kent, and Lex Luthor stayed friends. By talking things through, they eventually found out about Veritas. Lex couldn't help meddling, and planted 'concrete' evidence that showed the Kents were longtime members. Clark felt betrayed, but all he did was move out and into Lex's mansion.

He refused to tell his adoptive parents why he was so upset, feeling as if Luthor was the only one he could talk to anymore. After all, it had been the Kents who told him that his friends would abandon him if they knew, and look how wrong they turned out to be.

Together, Lex and Clark found the limits of his powers. After long study, Lex decided his power was based on his own will. If he truly believed in something, he would be nigh unstoppable.

Long study into every type of Kryptonite also yielded wonderful results. They found that a combination of every color, made into a ring that Clark wore on his middle-left finger, gave him an immunity to the separate effects.

Lex also noted that it slowly changed his friend's attitude over time. It was clear that the Red Kryptonite stilled affected him just a bit. Luthor honestly saw no problem with his friend being a little less selfless. It had been holding him back in life.

Two years later, in which Lex's father died in a tragic plane crash, and the Kents had an accident on a free skydiving trip they'd won that put them in a coma, Lex and Clark were ontop of the world. They were partners in Lex's family company LexCorp, and they had moved to Metropolis to better run it.

To keep some semblance of a power balance between the two, Clark let Lex hold control over all of his monetary assets. While Lex kept in mind that Clark could kill him in a hundred different untraceable ways.

When Meta-humans began threatening LexCorp's interests in cities around the world, Superman was born. His powers were greatly downplayed, as any newspaper besides the Daily Planet that tried to cover him was sued into the ground using near perfect falsified charges.

Still, whenever a new 'Super-Villian' came out with a grudge against LexCorps, they quickly found themselves taken care of by the faceless Superman. All he could be described as was a humanoid shaped figure in a full-body black spandex suit. A red S was centered on his chest.

When it became clear that this seemingly unbeatable thing cared only for a global-spanning company's profits, the Justice League was born to combat all of the other super-crime happening around the world. Lex and Clark found them amusing, these 7 self-styled 'super-heroes'.

A Green Latern, Batman, the Flash, the Martian-Manhunter, Aquaman, Hawkgirl, and their esteemed leader, Wonder Woman. Sometimes you could find the owners of LexCorp sitting in Lex's large office discussing the weaknesses of the Justice League, and how easy it would be to dismantle.

All they would need to do with the Green Latern is take his ring. And if he never removed it, it would be easy for a blast of heat vision to cut the finger off while Hal Jordan was relaxing, or sleeping.

The Flash called himself the fastest man alive, but unsuspecting, Superman could easily catch and neutralize him. After all, he couldn't bounce bullets off himself like a certain Kryptonian.

The Martian-Manhunter was vulnerable to electricity. Considering every LexCorp Guard had a high-powered taser, he was one of the weakest. His mental powers were troubling though.

To be rid of Aquaman, all they'd have to do would be create an elaborate threat to his Ocean Kingdom. He'd rush off, and by the time he got back, none of the other Justice Leaguers would be a threat.

Hawkgirl would be as simple as burning through her wings and plucking that mace from her hands.

Wonder Woman was a sore matter for Clark. Lex constantly teased that he had a crush on the female, that would make it impossible for Clark to beat her in combat, considering how close in power they were. Clark knew in a real fight, he'd easily win, but he did admit he found the female attractive.

Batman was the real threat, as both Lex and Clark knew. Completely without any meta abilities himself, Batman was still the only one who considered how to defeat both his allies and his enemies of the meta-human variety nearly as much as Clark and Lex discussed it.

He knew nothing about the faceless black-clad man Daily Planet called Superman though. They knew it infuriated Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne to no end how he couldn't find any concrete information on a faceless figure. Even if he did, they were confident they'd removed most if not all of Superman's weaknesses over the years.

This brings us to the here and now. Clark and Lex once again sit in Lex's office, discussing the world they own over half of at this point.

"I'm thinking of running for President."

Lex blinked, actually shocked for once as he looked over to Clark, "Wait what?"

Clark just grinned, "Imagine it. Most of the Justice League's funding comes from The U.S.A. If I ran for President, and with your influence won, I could cut their funding. Filter it into something more, lucrative perhaps?"

Lex blinked again before chuckling, "Goddamn, I've taught you well." Clark just rolled his eyes as he spun the globe that Lex kept on his desk, "And, with me as President, your plans for a United World could be stepped up. Just think, the President of the United States endorsing his childhood friend as the best candidate for running a confederation of nations."

Lex was nodding now, he could definitely see where Clark was coming from, "It could work. Hell, we'll make it work. You and I both know the threats facing our world out in that huge universe. We need to prepare it. We need to be advancing forward, not squabbling like children over the Earth."

Clark smirks and nods, "Indeed. And perhaps it's time to send our Kryptonian technology to the LexCorp holdings in other countries. It will satisfy both the leaders of those holdings, and the leaders of the countries they're located in."

Lex was nodding, but no longer looking at Clark now, "Yes, that is a good idea. Get your campaign started. We currently have a democrat in the White House, so you'll have to play the Republican. Shouldn't be too hard with the current economy. Once they realize you'll have LexCorp backing you, the sheeple should all be able to figure out that the economic crisis will be a thing of the past. I will take care of our foreign holdings as you've suggested." Clark nods, and pushes himself off the desk where he'd been leaning, walking assuredly towards the door.


End file.
